Moonlight Sonata
by Evelyn Allison
Summary: R rating for later chapters. It's kind of dramatic. For those who don't like mush, I wouldn't suggest reading this one then. R&R!
1. Chapter One

Here's another fic. I don't know what to rate this one, so I still say R. Well, there's no real way to describe it, so here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. There, I said it.  
  
Moonlight Sonata  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Inuyasha, I just want to help you, ya know." She tried to bandage his wound while he fidgeted to get her off of him.  
  
"Would you just leave me alone, Stupid?" he repeatedly tried to push her hands away.  
  
"Just let me bandage you god-damn it! If I don't do something, you'll bleed to death!" She was getting irritated. "I know you don't like having me around, but as long as I am here, I plan to make myself useful."  
  
He stopped moving and sat there, looking at the floor, his voice barely a whisper. "You mean more to me than you think, Kagome."  
  
She wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear that, so she kept on working.  
  
"With this healing junk that Kaede made, you should heal twice as fast." She tried to sound enthusiastic.  
  
"That last battle with Sesshomaru was a doozey, eh?" Sitting behind him, she reached around his stomach winding the bandage around him. She attempted a smile.  
  
When she had both arms around his chest, he grabbed them gently. "Did you hear what I said?" He slowly rubbed his hands over her arms. "You're more to me than just a shard-detector."  
  
She couldn't move. She couldn't think. Whenever he was just close to her, it was hard to do anything, but now he was touching her! Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Inuyasha I," He interrupted her. "Kagome, just don't say anything. I'm only telling you this because I." He held her arms tighter around himself, as if to make her hug him. "I want you to go back home."  
  
She sighed. "Inuyasha, not this again. We've gone over this before. I'm not going back for good until all the pieces of the jewel are together again. I don't care how dangerous it is!"  
  
"It's not about that!" He let her arms go and stood up, his back to her. Suddenly, she felt cold.  
  
"Kagome, I love Kikyou still." She winced as the words stung her down to her soul.  
  
"But, I love you too." His voice got quiet again. She looked up at him.  
  
"As long as I think that there's even a chance that she's still alive, I'll keep looking for her. And one time, I'm going to leave you at the wrong time to hunt her down, and you're going to get attacked. I won't be there to defend you and -"  
  
"Inuyasha," She stood up in anger and cut him off. "I know you still love her, but I love you! Why can't you just face the fact that she's dead?"  
  
He turned around, angry at her words, and pinned her against the wall. "Don't you dare say that to me again!" He got in her face, fangs bared.  
  
She began to cry, afraid of Inuyasha for the first time in her life. Her voice was almost inaudible. "You saw her die Inuyasha."  
  
(AN: In my story, Kikyou and Inuyasha were in a fight to the death, and he killed her. 'Nuff said.)  
  
He let go of her a little. Her words became harsher. "You killed her!" She tried to fight back her tears still, but to no avail.  
  
She struggled out of his pin and ran out of the hut. He couldn't move. He was trying to absorb what she said.  
  
Kagome ran on. She collected her things and sprinted to the well as fast as she could, tears blinding her.  
  
She ran past Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "Kagome what's-" Before Sango could finish she was gone, cutting through the woods.  
  
'That's it!' She thought. 'He doesn't need me. Fine! I don't need him either!' She saw the well just up ahead. 'Are you sure you want to do this Kagome.' The thought crossed her mind that Inuyasha may not come back for her this time. He may just let her stay in her own time.  
  
She slowed down to a stop at the well. 'This is it.' She said as she made up her mind. If he wanted her like he said he did, then he'd come for her, if not, then he'd stay away for good.  
  
She stood on the wooden outer wall of the well, looking in. "This is all that stands between me and home." She sighed. "And, it's all that stands between me and Inuyasha."  
  
She jumped in.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
That was over half a month ago. He hadn't come for her. She lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling. "I guess he's not coming back for me." Her eyes drifted to her school bag on the floor. "I'm glad all the hoop-la about my various 'dieses' is gone."  
  
She got off her bed, picked up her bag, and headed towards the door. She stopped and turned around. She looked at the window and though about all the various times over the years that Inuyasha had come through there.  
  
'Not anymore.' She sighed sadly.  
  
Alrighty! What did you think of it? Good? Bad? For those of you who are pervs and expecting a MAJOR sex scene. you just might get one! ^_~ I'm a perv. myself and can't resist a good story about shagging! Lol. Well, R&R, ok? I'll tell you all in the next chapter if I'll add a lemon, or if this is just going to be a sad story, ok?  
  
Eve 


	2. Chapter Two

I'm back with chapter 2. I got good reviews, so I'm happy. There's no real way to describe this but as for you, Onimusha, *smirks* I CAN walk the walk. And you'll find that out in later chapters. For now, I'm going to build up the story and clarify parts that I left open to interpretation.  
  
Disclaimer: *Stands up* Hello. My name is Evelyn and I'm an Iuyasha-holic. *Everyone else in the room, "Hello Evelyn"* *Tears up* Hi! . .I may love Inuyasha, but I don't own it. Got it?  
  
"Ok class," The teacher began. "It's time to start our." Kagome blocked her teacher out completely.  
  
She sighed. 'Inuyasha.' She found herself sighing more and more lately. She couldn't go a day without thinking about him. But it wasn't just him she missed.  
  
'Sango, Shippo, Miroku.' She looked out the classroom window. 'I wonder how you're all doing.'  
  
Suddenly something hit her. "What if Inuyasha hasn't come back because something's happened to him?" She was about ready to get up and leave, until she remembered where she was.  
  
*Inuyasha's time*  
  
'It's been too long.' He thought. 'We haven't found a single shard since she's been gone.' Miroku leaned against a tree. 'Inuyasha just needs to buck it up and go after her!' He grumbled in irritation. He saw Inuyasha sitting in a tree ahead, thinking.  
  
Miroku walked up to the tree and looked up at Inuyasha. "You know you want to go and bring her back!"  
  
Inuyasha barely turned his head. "Shut-up!"  
  
Miroku pounded his staff on the ground. "Damn it Inuyasha! Grow up! Without her, we can't get the shards. If we can't get the shards fast enough, Naraku gets them! Do you really want that?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored him.  
  
"Besides, without her, you have no direction. And I'm not just talking about the-" Miroku was cut-off by Inuyasha's hand around his throat. (AN: *insert choking sound here* Lol)  
  
"Don't talk to me about direction! I'm doing fine without her!" Inuyasha pinned Miroku to the tree, holding him by his neck.  
  
".then why are you." Miroku tried to gasp for breath. " . why can't you get more than a mile away from that well before stopping and going back every night?"  
  
Inuyasha's expression changed, and he let Miroku off the tree.  
  
"That's right Inuyasha. I see you standing on the edge of that well every night when you think we're all asleep. I follow you, and I know." Miroku's expression softened.  
  
"And besides, not just you needs her. We all do. She's what keeps us from killing each other."  
  
Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Go get her and bring her back."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and looked in the direction of the well, and jumped off.  
  
*Kagome's Time*  
  
~Evening~  
  
She carefully studied everything on the page. The words and numbers all just blended together the harder she tried to distinguish between them.  
  
"This is getting me nowhere." She sighed loudly and slumped back in her desk chair. Her thoughts wondered back to Inuyasha and the others.  
  
"I guess I just can't get anywhere without them." She chewed on her pencil, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"I guess I just have to be the bigger person and admit I need them. If I leave it up to Inuyasha, it'll never be done!" She groaned, thinking about how long it would take to solve things if she remained as pig-headed as Inuyasha.  
  
She stood up from her desk and reached under her bad to get her bag. "This is it. I'm going!"  
  
She heard a voice from behind her, "Going where, sis?"  
  
She turned around to see her little brother, clad in pajamas, standing in her doorway looking half asleep.  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm going back through the well." She put some clothes in her bag. "Inuyasha needs me. I just know it. Not to mention the others. I'll be surprised if they haven't killed each other yet."  
  
He looked at her as if he already knew all this. "It's about time. Mom and grandpa had a bet going on how long it would take you to just give up and go back." He turned around and began to go back to his room. "Good-night, sis."  
  
She walked out of the house, careful not to disturb anyone.  
  
Suddenly, a horrible feeling washed over her, a feeling of overwhelming sadness and fear. She stopped in her tracks and shuddered. Inuyasha came to mind.  
  
She ran for the well, all thoughts on the well being of her friends.  
  
She opened the door to the shrine, eyes trying to find the well in the darkness that surrounded them both.  
  
She headed down the stairs and swung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
She stood on the edge of the well, like she had done so many times before, and jumped. The same familiar rush, almost forgotten, came back to her as she transitioned worlds.  
  
As quickly as it happened, it was over. She hit the solid dirt of the well's bottom, and stood quickly, immediately grabbing for the vines in the well to pull herself up.  
  
She got to the top only to see a familiar face greet her.  
  
"Miroku?" She looked at him, expecting Inuyasha to be there instead of him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Actually, I was coming to get Inuyasha. I. I thought he came to get you." He gave her the same look.  
  
"If you're here, then where's he?" Miroku peered down into the well, waiting for Inuyasha to pop out.  
Ok, Ok. Not much of a cliffhanger. But I'm running out of ideas! ^^;; I'm trying really hard to find time to still do this, but with finals coming up soon, it's getting really hard to. The next chapter should be up soon. I hope. But as for the Playday Paybacks thing, I'm REALLY sorry about that. I really DID have chapter three done a LONG time ago, but whenever I tried to upload it, it wouldn't go. I tried it from all my computers and NONE of them worked! Can you BELIEVE that?! O.O; I guess the site may have been having problems whenever I was trying to use it. I don't know. It's working now, obviously, since I got the chapter up for this one AND Playday Paybacks. So read that one too, if you haven't already, ok? ^^ Love, Eve 


	3. Dear Readers

Readers,  
Today is a sad day. I went on my computer this morning to work on  
chapters to "Playday Paybacks," "Moonlight Sonata," and "Teacher Teacher."  
Went I went to gain access to them I discovered that my work was gone. All  
of it. Every single bit. It was a crushing blow. As I sit here, I find  
myself unable to really comprehend what has happened. I don't think it has  
really sunk in yet. My entire life's work was in the folder. As some of you  
may have guessed, I am not only a fanfiction.net author, but I'm an author  
of novels as well. Everything that I had ever written is gone and I don't  
know what I'm going to do. I don't even know if I'll ever finish any of the  
stories I've started. I know that this news probably doesn't sit very well  
with you, but know that I may recover the files. Though the possibility is  
kind of far fetched, it may happen. I'm really rather devastated. Because  
like I said before, I had other works as well. Novels I was almost finished  
with are gone. Please bear with me. I know that some of you may not even  
care. I'm probably just another faceless name to some, but to my true fans,  
I thank you for your support in all that I've done. You are truly  
magnificent fans.  
Love always,  
Evelyn Allison 


End file.
